Untitled
by americhxno
Summary: [ b x b ; future!au ; bangtan sonyeondan — taehyung/jungkook ] Dia terlalu spesial di mata dia yang lain.


.

.

 **Untitled** (c) **americhxno**

 **Bangtan Sonyeondan** (c) **BigHit, their own families**

.

.

.

Pertama kali aku bertemu dengannya tiga tahun yang lalu.

Saat itu aku ingat sekali bahwa telinganya yang menggemaskan itu menjuntai ke bawah sementara netranya tengah fokus mewarnai sketsa yang ia buat di atas selembar kertas. Bibirnya mencebik karena beberapa detik sebelumnya ada yang datang hanya untuk menjahilinya dengan sebutan, "Cantik." Ah, aku pun tak dapat mengelak fakta tersebut—dan sampai detik ini aku tidak tahu mengapa ia tidak suka di sebut seperti itu.

Ketika kedua kakiku berhenti di depan mejanya, ia mendongak dan menatapku. _Sial_ , aku mengumpat saat itu ketika melihat matanya yang seolah berkilau— _duh_ , hiperbola. Tangannya sudah berhenti mewarnai gambarnya sendiri menggunakan pensil warna dan segera menunduk ketika seorang gadis muncul di belakangku.

Dia yang lain adalah pemilik panti asuhan khusus makhluk ciptaan manusia ini, dan mengatakan kalau ada yang lebih baik darinya—sambil menunjuk lelaki tersebut. Aku menolak, aku berkata bahwa aku akan membawanya dan memintanya untuk segera menyelesaikan transaksi. Si gadis sempat mendelik, tetapi kemudian melakukan apa yang kupinta jua.

Aku berjongkok, membuatnya kini kembali menatapku. "Siapa namamu?"

Bisa kulihat matanya bergerak gelisah. Ya ampun, padahal saat itu aku tidak berniat jahat. "Jeongguk- _ie_."

Tawa kecil lolos dari rongga mulutku. Aku baru tahu ada orang yang memperkenalkan diri dengan menyebutkan panggilan akrab dan bukan nama lengkapnya. Saat itu—aku juga mengutuk diriku sendiri karena hal ini—tanganku tiba-tiba terangkat untuk mengelus telinganya. Dan lagi, aku mengumpat merasakan betapa halusnya bulu berwarna abu ini. Namun dia terlonjak dan segera menjauhkan telinganya dari jemariku.

"Maaf," ujarku, dan beralih mengusap tengkukku sendiri. "Aku Taehyung. Kim Taehyung."

Dia kembali mendongak, kemudian mengangguk dan menyebabkan telinganya bergoyang. _Sial_ , untuk yang ketiga kalinya. "Salam kenal, Taehyung- _ssi_."

"Tidak—jangan gunakan sufiks pada namaku. Panggil aku _hyung_ , terdengar lebih baik."

"Baiklah, _hyung_ ," Ia menyahut kemudian meletakkan pensil warnanya—dia sedang memegang warna merah untuk mewarnai bagian rambut sketsa yang ia gambar. "Kau akan membawaku keluar dari sini, ya?"

"Kau keberatan?"

Dia menggeleng. "Kenapa aku?"

Mengendikkan bahu aku jadikan sebagai jawaban dari pertanyaannya baru saja. Karena jawaban _kau begitu spesial dimataku_ rasa-rasanya bukanlah kalimat yang tepat untuk kuucapkan kala itu. Selain itu, aku baru-baru ini sadar kalau kalimat itu hiperbola sekali.

.

.

.

Namanya Jeon Jeongguk—atau Jungkook, terserah ingin di sebut dengan apa. Asal tidak dengan "cantik", kecuali kau mau melihatnya marah dan menghancurkan seisi apartemenku menggunakan ekor kebanggaannya.

Sekarang berusia enam belas tahun dan menimba ilmu di sekolah favoritnya. Dia tinggal bersamaku di apartemen milikku sendiri, sebagai... _kekasih_ , kurasa? Jangan berpikiran yang tidak-tidak—terkadang aku terlalu malu untuk mengakuinya sebagai kekasihku. Karena, _dia begitu spesial_.

Yang aku sukai darinya adalah telinga abunya yang seringkali menjuntai ke bawah ketika bertemu denganku yang baru menyelesaikan kegiatan hari itu. Dia akan berucap dengan kalimat aneh dan tidak jelas secara panjang lebar, dan ketika setahun yang lalu aku menegurnya, dia menyahut: "Ini bahasa kelinci, _hyung_ tidak akan mengerti." Dan aku mendengus.

.

Saat ini, dia sedang memposisikan kepalanya dengan nyaman di bahuku, dengan telinga yang bergerak-gerak antusias. Tangannya melingkar pada pinggangku yang sempit, dan setiap helaan nafas akan menjadi semakin erat. Aku bisa merasakan ekornya yang mengibas tak kalah antusias di belakang sana. Aku tidak protes, karena aku pun menyukainya ketika dia bersikap manja padaku—ini sebuah bentuk sifat manja, 'kan?

" _Hyuuung_!" Suaranya ketika merengek tetap saja terdengar menggemaskan.

Aku akan jujur. Bahwa aku memang sengaja mengabaikannya selama dua puluh menit terakhir, dan dia sudah mulai kesal nampaknya. Aku tertawa kecil, kemudian mengusap lengannya yang masih melingkar di tempat yang sama. Tidak ada alasan khusus mengapa aku mengabaikannya—kecuali kau tidak keberatan kalau perihal kentang goreng yang dihabiskan oleh Jungkook kujadikan alasan.

Jungkook mengecup pipiku sebagai balasan. Kemudian kembali menyandarkan kepalanya di bahuku. Kadang-kadang, aku tidak tahu harus berterimakasih atau tidak karena tiga tahun yang lalu aku berkunjung ke panti asuhan khusus _hybrid_.

Iya, _hybrid_. Dan Jungkook salah satu dari mereka. Kuharap sejak kau membaca paragraf awal dari cerita ini kau akan menangkap bahwa ia memanglah _hybrid_. _Hybrid_ kelinci yang kelewat menggemaskan.

.

Aku menyukainya, bahkan ayah dan ibuku juga menyukainya. Jimin pun begitu, tetapi Jungkook sudah terlalu sering menolak _cintanya_ sehingga ia sudah beralih pada salah satu dari sekian kakak kelasku di tempat kuliah, Min Yoongi. Seokjin- _hyung_ apalagi, dia sampai pernah mengajukan diri untuk menginap di apartemenku hanya untuk melihat cara Jungkook makan. Dan, aku berharap _kau_ pun menyukainya.

Tetapi jangan sampai di bawa dari rumahku, atau terus mengatakan bahwa kau mencintainya seperti yang Jimin lakukan.

Karena dia hanya untukku. Masa bodoh jika aku terdengar begitu egois—kurasa egois sudah merupakan sifat alami manusia, bukankah begitu? Tolong jangan datang ke apartemenku dan marah-marah karena merasa persepsiku tidak berdasar.

.

.

.

"Jeongguk?"

Dia bergumam sebagai jawaban. Aku berasumsi kalau ia sudah mulai lelah dan setelah percakapan yang satu ini ia akan memintaku untuk menemaninya tidur. "Ingat saat kau bertanya mengapa aku memilihmu tiga tahun yang lalu?"

Ia tak menjawab. Tetapi dia tiba-tiba mengangguk.

"Kau masih membutuhkan jawabannya?"

Dia menggeleng. "Aku takut jawabanmu tidak sesuai ekspetasiku, _hyung_."

"Baiklah, berarti tidak perlu kujawab, ya." sahutku, kemudian mendengus geli dan menoleh kearahnya. Jungkook bersandar seolah dia tidak memiliki tulang sama sekali, membuatku harus menumpunya dan kini meletakkannya pada dadaku sendiri.

Tidur di sofa mungkin tidak akan jadi seburuk itu dengan Jungkook tepat di atasku—tertidur di dadaku, maksudnya.

.

.

" _Hyung_ , kenapa tidak ke kamar saja, sih? Dadamu tidak empuk, tahu?"

.

.

Ya, sekali lagi, Jeon Jungkook memang spesial.

.

.

.

A/N: yak.

saya kembali dengan membawa flash-fiction yang pointless (rasa-rasanya setiap fik yang saya buat selalu pointless, ya?) o/


End file.
